1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling data traffic so as to enable the transmission of response control information through several component carriers in a Time Division Duplex (TDD) system using one component carrier or multiple component carriers.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the progress of communication systems, consumers such as companies and individuals have used a wide variety of wireless terminals. Current mobile communication systems such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) and 3GPP LTE Advanced (LTE-A), need to develop a technology for a system capable of transmitting a large amount of data coming close to that transmitted through a wired communication network, as a high-speed and high-capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various data such as images and wireless data beyond voice-oriented services. Data can be efficiently transmitted through multiple component carriers in a scheme for transmitting a large amount of data. Meanwhile, a TDD system which uses a particular frequency band to transmit and receive data can transmit and receive data in such a manner that the particular frequency band is divided into time slots. In this case, in the TDD system, a timing of transmitting response information to the transmission and reception of data may change according to a scheme for setting uplink (UL) and downlink (DL). Meanwhile, the setting of a scheme for transmitting the response information in the TDD system using multiple component carriers may affect the efficiency of an overall network. Accordingly, the TDD system using multiple component carriers needs to precisely set the scheme for transmitting the response information.